Make Everything Okay
by missoneandonly
Summary: Barney has cancer...Robin falls in love...Ted realizes how much his best friend means to him...They all set off on an epic quest to find a missing envelope! Many more adventures to come...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I don't own anything...wish I did, but no ;D

* * *

"Meet me in the bar in 10 minutes, and suit up!" Barney's enthusiastic voice almost bounced off Ted's eardrum.  
"No way," he snapped, "I have a date."  
"Bring her!" was the cheerful reply.  
"No way Barney." Sighed Ted as he hung up. It had been ages since they'd gone to the bar together, and now out of the blue he was supposed to 'suit up'."Will anyone go and meet Barney at the bar?" He looked hopefully towards Marshall, Lily and Robin.  
"We have to..." stammered Lily.  
"Go skiing." Finished Marshall.  
"Skiing?" repeated Lily in disbelief. "Yeah, skiing. Right now."  
With that they both hurried out of the flat hand in hand. Ted glanced at Robin who groaned loudly.  
"I'll go."  
"Great!" exclaimed Ted, grabbing his coat. "Say hi for me!" Then he rushed out of the door and caught a taxi. Robin grumbled but strolled downstairs to the bar and saw Barney alone at the booth.  
"Hey." She called.  
"Hey, where's Ted?" he replied.  
"He couldn't make it." She replied flatly and slid into the seat opposite him. "You look pale...are you okay?"  
"Just wanted to tell him something..."  
"What?"  
Barney inhaled deeply and ran his fingers through his hair.  
"Nothing."  
"Barney you can tell me anything you would've told Ted."  
After taking a swig from his beer bottle, he spoke. "There's no easy way to say this," he said quietly. "I have cancer."  
Robin stifled a strangled sob-like noise and took his hands in hers.  
"I am _so_ sorry." She breathed.  
"It's okay." He sighed and squeezed her hands. "But no-one can know, okay?"  
Robin stared at him sadly.  
"Why?"  
"Because it would break their hearts."  
"But you told me."  
"I've already broken yours." At this she smiled and drew her hands back to her face. This was horrible.  
"How long have you known?"  
"A couple of months." He replied and straightened up his suit. "Haven't you realized that I've been avoiding the bar?"  
"We thought it was weird!" exclaimed Robin. Barney smirked and revealed a cane from under the table. Wincing, he got up slowly and leaned on it.  
"Shall we?" he smiled, offering an arm.  
"S...sure." Robin didn't know what to think, this was all happening so fast. What the hell do I do...? She thought. She slid out of the booth and linked her arm in Barney's. They strode out of the bar together and onto the street. Then Barney saw Lily and Marshall.  
"Robin!" he hissed. "Lily and Marshall...over there!"  
Robin peered over the cars and gasped as she saw them drifting in the general direction of the bar. She grabbed Barney's cane and chucked it out onto the street, and let him lean on her shoulder. He made a pained noise, but managed to contain it when their friends spotted them.  
"Barney! Robin!" shouted Lily happily.  
"Hey!" smiled Robin, uncomfortably aware of Barney's weight pressing on her shoulder.  
"He-ey!" laughed Barney, somewhat uneasily as he tried to act casual.  
"You coming in?" asked Marshall.  
"Actually, we're just leaving." Answered Robin and she waved as they hurried inside. Barney slumped against the wall, breathless.  
"I'll go home..." he murmured, and Robin retrieved the cane from the edge of the pavement, passing it to him carefully. "Thanks," he said under his breath and signaled for a cab. "Our secret, okay?" Robin nodded, tears in her eyes as Barney slid into the taxi slowly.  
"Sure."  
He waved from inside the cab and she watched it drive away.

That night she couldn't sleep. What would she do? She couldn't keep this a secret...should she? Would she? Shaking the thoughts off, she turned onto her side and sobbed into her pillow. This wasn't going to get any better.


	2. Chapter 2

FYI this is set after Robin and Barney's breakup in season 5

I still don't own anything... :3 enjoy

* * *

The next morning Ted was woken up by Marshall knocking on his door. "C'min!" He yelled across the flat and Marshall came in.

"We're going downstairs," he said. "You coming? Um...Barney's there."  
Ted grunted in approval and shrugged on a hoodie and some jeans. When they were down there, Lily greeted them with five beers and Ted have Barney a pat on the shoulder. "Nice to see you back!" He said, sitting down opposite him, next to Lily. "Oh, and sorry about last night." Barney swallowed a mouthful of beer and put an arm around Robin.  
"Meh...it's okay." He replied.  
"Are you two..._together...again_?" Beamed Lily, obviously excited. Robin blushed a little and shrugged but Barney nodded proudly and gave her a quick kiss.  
"Sure we are."  
Lily collapsed into a fit of squealing and Marshall finally sat down with the next round.  
"Good for you guys."  
The next couple of hours flew by, and soon Lily and Marshall left. Ted went to get the next round, and suddenly Barney grabbed Robin's sleeve.  
"I need to pee." He whispered.  
"You're kidding me." She breathed and looked up in exasperation. "What, _now_?!"  
Barney nodded quickly before Ted sat back down with the beers. Robin got up and pointed at a sign on the other side of the bar. "Ted," she began, "can you see that! It says that beer's half price!" Ted rushed manically towards the sign to go and read it, while Robin helped Barney up and passed him his cane.  
"No it doesn't!" Called Ted from the other side of the bar, not looking round.  
"Sure it does!" Shouted Robin, shoving Barney towards the toilets. Ted shook his head and turned back just as Barney disappeared from sight.  
"Where'd Barney go?" He asked, sitting back down.  
"He went to the toilet." Replied Robin.  
"Oh okay."  
Robin shifted uncomfortably until a couple of minutes later Barney came crashing out of the mens, cane and all.  
"Barney?" Said Ted, not understanding. "Um...what's with the cane?"  
"It's for a play - from the playbook." Interrupted Robin, nodding vigorously.  
"Yeah," gasped Barney - out of breath - "In which I portray a man with a broken leg!"  
He started hopping manically towards a group of chicks. Robin stifled a laugh as he tried to seduce one of them, who chucked her drink in his face and turned away.  
"But I thought you two were together?" Whispered Ted.  
"We are, but I'm letting him do this."  
"Really?"  
"Uh-huh."  
Robin shifted awkwardly in her seat until Barney thumped down next to her.  
"You're really good at faking a limp!" Remarked Ted, finishing his beer. Barney nodded somewhat sadly and patted Robin's shoulder.  
"We should be off!" He smiled and got up. Robin faked a smile while she forced herself not to help him. Then they left, Barney declaring to all go would listen that he _'had a broken leg'_ and _'needed someone to love him'_. Once outside, Robin called a cab and lowered Barney in.  
"That was close." She said once they were inside and the separator was up.  
"Yeah." He replied thoughtfully. "But on the other hand, I could keep this going - saying it was a play."  
Robin nodded and kissed him shyly.  
"We'll do that then."  
The cab stopped outside Barney's house where he got out and waved at Robin as she was driven off into the busy city.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own _ANYTHING_ :3

* * *

Later that night ~ Ted's flat  
"Hey!" Called Robin, striding in with a bottle of red wine. Lily and Marshall greeted her with a 'hi' and Ted took the wine from her. "It was nice to see Barney." He said, putting it on the kitchen counter. Robin nodded and sat down on the couch next to Lily. Ted flopped onto an old beanbag that was way too torn to be sat on. "But he's doing one of his stupid plays from the playbook."  
Lily huffed and rolled her eyes.  
"Don't tell me he's some exotic prince!" She giggled.  
"Or a secret agent!" Added Marshall.  
"No," chuckled Ted. "He's a guy with a broken leg. Robin felt the blood drain from her face as her friends broke into laughter.  
"I need to go." She hurtled towards the door, blocking out the shouts and protests as she crashed out of the door and outside. She felt as if she was going to throw up.

One week later ~ Ted's flat again  
"This is an intervention." Said Lily solemnly as Robin and Barney stepped into the apartment.  
"What?" He muttered in disbelief.  
"It's the broken leg thing." Said Ted. Robin and Barney exchanged a look as Marshall opened his envelope.  
"Barney, stop the broken leg play because you're going out with Robin."  
Then Lily;  
"Barney, you look stupid. Please stop."  
And finally Ted;  
"Barney, I think it's time to stop the broken leg thing...it's getting boring. I think that-"  
"Barney's got cancer." Robin blurted out. Clasping her hands over her mouth, she turned and melted into Barney's embrace.  
"What?" Gasped Ted.  
"Barney's got cancer." Sobbed Robin.

Ted sunk to his knees and Marshall ran to Barney and Robin to hug them. Lily just stood fuming.

"WHAT THE HELL, STINSON!" she screeched. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY?"

Barney unwrapped Robin from him and turned to face her. Then they hugged, Lily crying quietly on his shoulder. Then Barney got on his knees (wincing), and patted Ted on the back.

"It's a shame you didn't want to come to the bar..." he whispered. Then Ted's eyes opened wide in realization. He hadn't gone – he didn't know. Robin had gone to meet him – she knew...that meant that he'd been meaning to tell him. Tears streaming down his face, Ted hugged his best friend hard. With the help of Ted, Barney struggled back up.

"So...the limp?" Asked Lily.

"It's real." Sighed Barney, picking up his cane. "Bit annoying, too."

"And you'd kept it quiet for how long?" Exclaimed Marshall.

"Less than a year..." Barney replied, "...all I had to do was avoid the bar. Right, I'll give you all the full tour." (At this point he had retired to the couch) "It's in my hip and it hurts so I'm going to the hospital tomorrow. Sometimes I get tired and feverish but I promise I'll be okay." He looked up hopefully at his friends, who looked sadly back.

"We'll come to the hospital with you." Ted assured him.

"Thanks." He replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Not mine...I don't own **anything**

* * *

The next day ~ The hospital

Lilly was wearing her highest-heeled boots and a leather jacket. Marshall held her hand, wearing his cap the wrong way round. Next to him walked Barney, immaculate suit and cane in hand. Robin had her arm looped in his, sunshades on and her top button undone. Then Ted on the end, with the red cowboy boots and his collar turned up. They strode up to the front desk where Barney said: "Appointment for Mr. Stinson, please."

A rather mean-looking woman popped up from the desk and glared at the group. Lily whipped off her jacket, Marshall fumbled to turn his cap back the right way, Robin quickly re-did her button and Ted pushed his collar back down.

"Waiting room." She droned and they walked off into the room titled 'WAITING'. They sat in awkward silence until a nurse called Barney into another room.

"This is...bad." said Ted, finally.

"Yeah." Agreed Lily.

"He'll be fine." Snapped Robin, crossing her arms and sniffling a bit. Marshall put his arm around her shoulder and gave her a squeeze.

"Of course he will."

Later that day

"We're all done!" beamed the nurse. "You can go on in."

Robin, Lily, Marshall and Ted all rushed into the hospital room.

"Hey!" grinned Barney. He was propped up with cushions and was reading _Bro's Weekly_. They all grabbed the railings on the end of the bed and leaned in.

"How did the tests go?" Lily asked, squinting at the tiny writing on his medical sheet.

"Great!" he replied, "They're operating any minute!"

Robin let go of the bed and came next to him. She looked like she was about to faint.

"And then you'll be okay?"

"Of course! I'll be legend -wait for it-"

Just then the nurse came back in and announced that Barney would be going into surgery now. She helped him into a wheelchair and then pushed him away silently.

Into the night

"-ary!" Barney yelled as he came out of the operating room. Robin rushed to his side and held his hand. "I'm all fixed!" he declared, kissing her on the lips. Ted, Lily and Marshall let out a cheer and soon they were all sitting back in the hospital room drinking beer.

"How did you smuggle beer into a _hospital?!" _Ted asked as he attempted to throw his empty bottle into the bin and failed miserably.

"I have connections..." Barney answered with a wink. Then Lily and Marshall decided it was time to leave, and only Robin and Ted were left. The room fell silent, just the sound of the three of them breathing and the air conditioning humming quietly. Ted rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock. With a look of surprise on his face, he got up from his chair.

"Wow, it's later than I thought it was!" he stammered, picking up his old bottle and putting it in the bin. Barney gave him a dazzling smile and put his hands behind his head happily.

"Thanks for coming, Ted." He said. "It means a lot to me."

Ted blinked back tears and kneeled down next to the bed.

"Don't you ever, ever, _ever _do this again, okay?" he whispered. Barney flashed a grin. "And by the way," Ted continued, "**_you're my best friend_**."

Leaving those words dangling in the air, he left the room. Barney lay, eyes wide in astonishment and a huge smile spread across his face. "IN YOUR FACE MARSHALL!" he yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own any of the characters! Hope you're enjoying the story so far! x

* * *

Robin slept in the sofa next to Barney's bed that night. Well, I say _sleep. _She lay curled op on the sofa, listening to Barney's steady breathing and reading the safety notices on the door over and over. Her gaze drifted to her boyfriend, who was smiling in his sleep. Taking his hand, she watched his chest rise and fall. Robin rubbed his hand gently, and his eyes popped open.

"Robin?"

"Yes, Barney."

"See, it's true! When I'm sick, I stop being sick and be awesome instead!"

"You're always awesome."

"I love you."

"I love you too, but you need to sleep, okay?"

Robin kissed his hand and he gazed at her, a content smile on his face.

"Okay."

With that, he closed his eyes and fell straight asleep. Robin blushed and let out a breath she didn't know that she'd been holding. Barney had pulled a _Ted Mosby _and told her that he loved her. And she'd pulled a _Ted Mosby_ right back at him. With a feeling of pure joy buzzing in her heart, she rolled over and went to sleep.

The next morning ~ still at the hospital

"Barney! Let's go!"

Barney woke up with a start and saw Robin standing by the door holding her bag.

"What? Now?!" He ripped off the covers and sat up, but immediately felt very dizzy and fell back against the pillows. Robin rushed over and helped him into a wheelchair. When Robin looked up from making the bed they were face to face, and Barney kissed her. Surprised, she kissed him back and then wheeled him out of the room, hardly giving him enough time to grab his copy of _Bro's Weekly_. He behaved while she signed him out, but as soon as they were out he couldn't stop talking.

"I bet the bar's missed me!"

"Are we going to Ted's place?"

"I can't wait to get home."

Robin managed to shut him up as she shoved him into the cab.

"Hello!" Came a familiar voice.

"Ranjit!" they both said in unison. After a brief catch-up about what had been happening lately, the set off.

"Here we are – Ted's flat." Declared Ranjit and Robin helped Barney out of the cab and gave him his cane. She knocked on the door and a voice shouted 'come in'. They stepped inside and Barney nearly fainted at the sight. Balloons were everywhere and a huge banner was spread across the wall reading: _Welcome Home Barney! _Ted, Lily and Marshall were all dressed up. But the thing that caused the huge grin on Barney's face was the envelope bursting with cash lying on the table.

"Is that..." He stammered.

"...the Strip Club Fund." Ted finished his sentence. Barney turned to Robin with pleading eyes. She huffed and nodded and he rushed forwards to pick it up.

"I love you guys." He breathed.

"We know!" smiled Lily.

"Let's go!" yelled Marshall, grabbing Lily's hand and leading everyone back outside. He called a cab and they all squished in.

"Hello!" Came the same voice that Robin and Barney had only heard a couple of minutes earlier.

"Do you follow us about or something?!" laughed Ted, but Ranjit just gave him a mysterious look and then grinned back.

"Where to?" He said

"The Lusty Leopard!" They all cheered.

"Driving to the Lusty Leopard." He replied.

"No, wait!" Lily was fumbling about in her purse. "Where's the Strip Club Fund!"

Barney paled and looked out onto the busy road. There, in the middle lay the envelope, rolling slowly away into the night.

"**FOLLOW THAT ENVELOPE!**" He screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own the characters :P

* * *

"Following that envelope." Said Ranjit and started to turn the car around.

"No, stop!" Shouted Ted, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I think we'd better do this by foot." The others nodded in agreement and Ranjit looked hurt.

"Okay." He replied sadly, stopping the car.

"Why don't you come?" Lily offered. Ranjit's face out up and he nodded vigorously.

"Let's go - quickly!" Yelled Barney a he grabbed his cane and leapt out of the car. He pointed to a white shape moving quickly away. "There!" They all poured out of the car and rushed across the road. The wind was whipping the girls' hair around, and nearly made Marshall's hat fly off.

"With this wind, we'll never reach it in time!" Ted shouted over the noise, but he was interrupted by a hard slap across his face.

"We're gonna get to that envelope, if that's the last thing we do!" Screeched Barney. Robin started to run down alongside the road. The envelope was rolling speedily away from them, when a man in sunglasses picked it up and disappeared into an alleyway. Lily growled furiously and launched herself after him, pulling Marshall along and Ted grabbed Ranjit and Ranjit grabbed Barney and they all zoomed away.

"STOP!" Marshall bellowed as they turned the corner. Robin was resting her head against the wall wearily.

"Take a look." She whispered. The others stepped cautiously down the alleyway and saw a shop at the end. The sign at the front read: Toby's Groceries. As they shuffled inside, to their horror, dozens of men stood browsing vegetables, all wearing sunglasses.

"You're kidding." Muttered Ted under his breath. Barney grabbed hold of his friend's shoulder and pressed his forehead into it.

"Wait!" Said Ranjit, pointing to the man at the counter. "There!"

They all looked over, and to Barney's delight the man was holding the envelope. Lily let out a bloodthirsty howl of fury and leapt on top of the man in the sunglasses.

"Lily!" Marshall hissed, but it was too late and his wife was tackling the stranger.

"GIVE!" She grunted in a caveman-like fashion as she yanked at the man's hair. He threw the envelope onto the floor and it skidded towards the group waiting at the door. "Take it!" Screamed Lily, "Take it and run!"

Marshall turned red and slowly approached his wife.

"Honey, it's okay. We have the Strip Club Fund now." She looked at him with wild eyes and nodded. Then she rolled off of the total stranger and got up. Then she rolled off of the total stranger and got up. Brushing herself down, she swallowed loudly and shuffled towards the others.

"Give me a hand, Ted." Said Barney, who held onto Ted for support as he kneeled down and picked the envelope up. Grinning madly, he handed it up to Robin who put it safely in her pocket. He got back up – stiffly – and hugged Lily. "Thanks, Lil." He said, and gestured to the cab parked down the road. "Come on!"

The six friends got in and Ranjit turned back to face the others.

"To the Lusty Leopard?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Everyone else cheered and they set off. Robin pulled the Strip Club Fund out of her pocket and emptied it into her lap.

"We're separating this five ways, yeah?" She said.

"Four." Marshall said quite abruptly.

"Oh my _god!_" Groaned Lily, "Not this again!"

"Four ways it is." Interrupted Robin, The last thing she wanted was Lily and Marshall to have a fight on Barney's special night. Lily looked out of the window, sulking, but Barney nudged her gently.

"Let it go." He whispered into her ear. She looked into his sparkling eyes and gave a small smile. Hugging him, she whispered back:

"I will, for you."


End file.
